Medic's twisted obsession
by Raditzash
Summary: Medic has taken scout and hypnotized him to be a loyal pet can his team save him or is he doomed to be loyal to medic for the rest of his natural life. medic x scout other paring may be added later


Disclaimer I do not own team fortress it and all its characters belongs to valve I do however own this creepy messed up storyline

Warning even if you've endured my other stories this may be too much for you

Chapter 1: the beginning of the experiment

**Medic's pov**

You're zhere running in zhe field I've observed and after year of it I have decided. You are zhe one...my test subject. Zhough zhis vill not be a regular test no. Zhis test vill be for my pleasure and later yours. i have a plan to execute it tonight. prepare yourself fraulien.

**scout's pov**

Damn it another hard day another case of respawn dizziness. nothin a good night of sleep can't fix. I yawn as i approach my room. All of a sudden doc comes up to me and starts talkin. "hello herr scout how are you?" he asks like a friggin idiot. "I'm fine!" i shouted back. There was no way in hell i was going to medic for somethin this small. "are you sure no...dizziness, do you feel light headed." he continued. "god what are you my ma,' i retaliated. "no just asking vould you like to accompany me in zhe intermarry?" he asks. "sure what for?" i ask confused. Medic start to walk away before i follow and he answers my question.

"no reason just vanted some company," he says and i swear i saw him smirk. When we finally make it to the infirmary i had a weird feeling in my stomach. "you don't look so good herr scout please sit down," medic says with concern in his voice. I complied and sat down while medic offered me a drink. I refused but the doc was persistant and I gave in. Medic gave me the drink nothin too complex just tea. I really didn't want to drink it but medic won't shut up if I don't. I took a sip of it.

It tasted like crap and only minutes later did I feel even more dizzy. Mere seconds later i fainted hitting the concrete floor.

**medic's pov**

Zhis all vent according to plan. I picked up scout's unconscious body and began to strip him. When he was naked I layed him on zhe operating table and strapped him bounding his hands above his head und spread his legs vide. After zhat I i placed a mechanical suction cup on his genitals and sucured it into place. Only zhen did he begin to stir.

**scout's pov**

I woke up tied up onto an operating table. I immediately woke up and began to struggle. It was all in vain especially when medic walked up to me. "goten morgen sleephead, ' he taunted me. I don't take kindly to that bullcrap so i began to lash out even though it didn't work the first time. "what the fuck ya want with me?" I exclaim in confusion. "oh fraulien you're truly clueless. I need a new how should i put zhis pet," medic replied to my horror. I struggled harder trying to wake up this had to be a dream. It had to be. Reality washed over me as medic began to stroke my arm. "I've admired you from afar fraulien forgive me if I rush things its just zhat...I can no longer control myself," medic said send chills up my spine.

Medic walks away and starts to talk again. "my plan is to condition you zhe old fashion vay...hypnotism combine zhat vizh intense pleasure and it's full proof," medic explained. I was completely scared out of my mind now the man in front of me having gone completely insane. Medic brought over a position it over my head. It just showed a spiral spinning in a continuous loop. It got annoying and I looked away. This seemed to anger medic as he locked my head into place with another piece of equipment.

only in the break of boredom did I start getting mesmerized by the spiral following it with my eyes almost loyally. Medic switched something on and I began to feel suction in my crotch. Then I realized that something was strapped to it literally milking me. I didn't pay any attention to the weird pleasure it gave me. Less than 5 minutes later medic started talking again. "does it feel good fraulien?" he asked. I gave a small nod as I had stopped resisting minutes ago.

**there you guys go my first fanfic that had nothing to do with dbz. I am sorry for not updating my other fics first of all its because i've been totes busy and for the past week i've been sick with god knows what so I've been sleeping early cause i feel so light headed i'm still sick it hasnt gotten better at all but i wanted to make it up to you for making you wait months. Thank you guys for supporting me and my crazy stories i'm starting to make youtube videos but my computers stupid and wont open the animation software i need for the new video. Bye guys til next time.**


End file.
